theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dragon's Hoard
The Dragon's Hoard is episode 8 of the second season of The Worst Witch. It is based on the book The Worst Witch All at Sea. It was Preceded by Carried Away, and followed by The Genius of the Lamp. The Dragon's Hoard is the second part of a two part episode; the first part is Carried Away. Plot Mildred borrows Miss Hardbroom's broomstick, planning to bring it back before her teacher finds out, and starts off after the boat. She lands and sees Miss Hardbroom sprawled on the deck. Tying off the broom, she orders it to pull them back, but the rope breaks when the boat fetches up on some rocks, and the broom sails away into the distance. Meanwhile, Merlin has accidentally freed a Dragon Lord free from his captivity in a cave by the river. The Dragon Lord forces Merlin to take him to Algernon's riverside retreat, where he tells everyone that the house is his. He claims that Algernon, whom he has mistaken for the long-dead Wizard, Mandrake, had stolen the house from him, along with his treasure. He's been left in the cave for so long that he has lost track of time. The Dragon Lord wants his home back and his stolen treasure, or he will imprison everyone in the cave for all eternity. The rest of the students are grudgingly reading a balad about the very same dragon lord, when Drusilla asks to be excused. Seeing her oportunity, Maud follows her and corners her demanding to know where Mildred is. Just then, the dragon lord arrives and traps everyone except Maud and Drusilla in the living room. Miss Cackle and Algernon try to talk some sense into him, but he simply grows more adgitated. Learning the whole story of what happened to Mildred, Maud decides to get help where she can find it, and she and Drusilla sneak out of the house to find Millie and possibly Miss Hardbroom with her. As they pass the window, Drusilla waves to Ethel, who quickly distracts the dragon lord by feigning interest in his trials, while Rowan-Webb whispers a plan to the others. Meanwhile, Drusilla and Maud find Mildred and Miss Hardbroon. They decide that if they can push the boat out of the rocks, both broomsticks might be able to pull them back to shore. The three give the boat a shove and feel something move under their feet. Breaking it free they find a treasure chest with a talisman in it, which Mildred puts around her neck. As the dragon lord relates his life story to Ethel, the other students quietly sneak out the door until he takes notice. "Run!" cried Rowan-Webb, and eveone excepting himself and Miss Cackle bolts out of the house and into the woods. Algernon distracts the dragon lord while Cackle prepares to smash him over the head with a vase. A few minutes later, Enid, Ethel and the others watch from the woods as Miss Cackle walks out of the house, followed very closely by the glowering dragon lord. He threatens to kill her if the others don't come out of hiding. As the dragon lord goes to imrpison everyone in the cave, Mildred apears and offers him his treasure. He doesn't believe that she has it and tries to roast her, Mildred faces up to the Dragon Lord and defeats him with the talisman. In the end, he takes his treasure except for the talisman and goes on his way. Miss Hardbroom when she has regained consciousness, is helped by Algernon and Miss Cackle up to bed. Miss Hardbroom allows Mildred to keep Tabby, and thanks Mildred for saving her life. Gallery Tumblr ndm5ehGxO21slm575o8 1280.png 2-20-9.jpg Quotes HB: "JUST A MOMENT ... I would just like to say ... thank you, Mildred." And then ... HB smiles! Category:1998 TV Series